Oars
, }} |jva=Mayumi Tanaka |extra1= |extra1= | }} : The subject of this article is sometimes incorrectly called "Oz" or "Odz". is labeled as the 900th Zombie of Gekko Moriah's Zombie Army and is the only Special Zombie classified. He is the zombie that Moriah used to house the stolen shadow of Luffy in the Thriller Bark arc, and the ancestor of Little Oars Jr. Appearance Oars is an extremely large, red, skull faced zombie who is more than four times the size of an average giant. It is so great that his body was mistaken to be a large wall by Zoro and Franky. Oars' size is comparable to certain One Piece human characters, such as Whitebeard, who are uniquely larger than the human standard.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 49 - Fan Question: Oars might be very big, but is he a giant? Does he come from Elbaf? Oars has long yellow hair that flows from his head to his back and has two large horns. His upper jaw consists mostly of straight edged molars while his lower jaw consists of several sharp fangs and two large tusks. Only his left eye socket contains an eye. His left arm has "SZ-900" tattooed on it. "SZ" stands for "Special Zombie" and the "900" is his zombie classification number.One Piece Manga - Vol. 48, Oars' color scheme is revealed on the cover. Like other zombies, he is completely stitched up. In the middle of his stomach in particular is a blue cloth stitched across it. This is actually a curtain that opens up and leads to a compartment located where his digestive system should be. This is a cockpit where Oars' master, Moriah, can sit and watch Oars battle or choose to attack the opponents from with his own powers or by exploiting Oars' shadow to attack. Apart from the various bandages covering his limbs, Oars wears almost nothing but a large black loin cloth. It consists of three gigantic skulls strapped on to a rope holding it up and a large cross pattern in front. Gallery Personality It's not exactly known what Oars was like in life although it is suggested that he was a ferocious beast, hailing from a clan of giants who were especially evil. Oars, in particular, was well feared. However, Oars apparently was so dense he brought on his own demise- by going out half naked in a frozen environment, wearing only his loincloth. Originally, Oars was very defiant against Moriah's will, possessing a strong sense of individuality. However, as is the fate of all zombies, Oars slowly became obedient to Moriah. But although he obeyed Moriah, Oars still had his own way of doing things, preferring fighting his battles by himself. While Oars allowed Moriah to aid him in the execution of his stretching techniques, he is against his master interrupting his battles or fighting them for him. Since being fused with Luffy's shadow, Oars inherited several of Luffy's character traits. This includes Luffy's desire to become the Pirate King. Like Luffy, Oars is also unable to tell that Usopp and Sogeking are actually one and the same. Also, Oars thinks Sanji and his horrifically drawn bounty poster look exactly alike. He also retains Luffy's excitability, becoming shocked when he learned that the Straw Hats can't complete Pirate Docking Six, which Robin refused to take part in. He also shares Luffy's humorously carnivorous nature, which is shown when he was distracted by being told that there was a large pile of meat. Oars also seems to remember certain things about Luffy's abilities. Oars found that it was weird that he did not stretch when using Gomu Gomu no Pistol and found stretching to feel familiar when Moriah later helped him to stretch. Abilities and Powers Oars is an extremely strong beast by himself, where in the past was given the ephilet "Continent Puller". With Luffy's shadow animating him, he becomes even more powerful. Despite his size being much larger than even average giants, he has surprising speed, capable of avoiding several attacks from the Straw Hat Crew with his agility. While he is capable of performing Luffy's signature moves, he alone however cannot stretch his limbs like Luffy does with the aid of his Devil Fruit powers. While he is able to stretch to a point that can be more versatile than rubber with Moriah's help, Oars' body however overall still doesn't match the full attributes of Luffy's Devil Fruit powered body. He cannot perform any Gear techniques and is still susceptible to attacks that a Gomu Gomu human can normally withstand, such as physical blows and lightning. Though Oars can make up for his inability to stretch by the sheer size of his limbs, he is able to stretch with the aid of Gekko Moriah's Kage Kakumei.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 475 and Episode 370, Oars stretches his limbs with the aid of Gekko Moria. He also has his own Gomu Gomu no technique called Gomu Gomu no Shirimochi (ゴムゴムの尻モチ （しりモチ）, Rubber Rubber Butt Stomp), that Luffy doesn't have in his inventory of Devil Fruit based moves at all, which involves crushing his opponent's with his large rear.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 367, Oars attacks the Straw Hats with an original move of his own. Since Oars is a Zombie, he is immune to pain. This, coupled with the reinforced hide Doctor Hogback provided him, makes Oars nearly unstoppable. However, he still naturally flinches when he is attacked (until he realized his immunity to pain). Chopper also points out that since Oars can't feel pain, he won't know which parts of his body are damaged. If his bones and nerves are badly damaged or destroyed, Oars can't move. History Past Oars was once worshiped as a deity in a land where he was called the Continent-Puller and was the leader of a group of evil giants. He also had a family, as Oars Jr. is his descendant. During his lifetime, he built his name by amassing countries and islands under his control and his band of villains. Five hundred years ago, Oars died in a frozen land in the Northern Continent. Chopper later theorized that the cause of death was exposure or frostbite as after examining him he found the giant had been unprepared (he was wearing just a loincloth) for the frozen climate. On top of this, Oars had sustained a serious injury to his right arm (which Hogback had repaired).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 477 and Episode 371, Chopper notes Oars' cause of death. Reawakening Gekko Moriah then found his corpse and with the help of Hogback's surgical skills stitched his body back up. Oars was then kept in a giant freezer until a suitable shadow was found. With Luffy's shadow, Moriah awakens the behemoth.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 457 and Episode 351, Luffy has his shadow put inside Oars. Upon awakening, Oars grumbles and then screams "meat" and asks for Sanji, following by Oars himself asking who Sanji is. To appease his appetite, a large quantity of food was brought to Oars by Moriah's zombies. The amount nearly depleted all of Thriller Bark's reserves. After a brief conversation with Moriah, Oars punched a way out of the freezer.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 458 and Episode 352, Oars breaks out. He then climbed up the main mast and scouted out the entire island of Thriller Bark. He later jumped down and accidentally destroyed the large stairway leading to the main mast and fell down to the area below. Despite Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Usopp being near him, Oars simply ignored them and picked a large piece of debris which he put on his head like a tricorne. He then continued exploring the island and found the giant chain that steered Thriller Bark. Curious on what it does, Oars decided to pull on it. His actions for doing so caused the whole island to move and drift to a different sea current. Angered by Oars' actions, Absalom sent the Zombie Generals after him. Oars merely jumped out of their way and pummeled them into oblivion. Fighting the Straw Hats Oars was then later called by Gekko Moriah. Now completely obedient, he received the order to rampage through Thriller Bark, capture the Straw Hats, beat them, and put them on their ship. With the Straw Hats' wanted posters posted on his arm, Oars then started attacking Luffy and began rampaging through the main mast tower, searching for his targets. Along the way, Oars seemingly crushed Hogback and Cindry under his feet. After going through the tower, Oars came out to a courtyard and cried out at the Straw Hats to "come out".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 469 and Episode 364, Oars goes after the Straw Hats. Finding the crew ready to face him, minus Nami and their Captain, he begins a massive battle. The Straw Hats' first attacks barely faze him, and he knocks them all down with a single attack. When they rejoin the battle, they score several significant hits on the monster, but the result is a stalemate. Gekko Moriah, deciding to deal with the pirates quickly, then enters Oars' stomach using his shadow powers, piloting Oars like a giant robot. By manipulating Oars' shadow, Moriah allows his giant servant to stretch like Luffy, and increase his strength. One by one the crew members are put out of action- Franky, Brook, Robin, Sanji, Chopper- until only Zoro, Usopp and the newly arrived Nami remain. As Zoro gives Usopp an opening to launch Brook's bag of salt at the monstrosity but is knocked unconscious as a result, Moriah quickly saves Oars by letting his own shadow throw out the bag of salt. But, before Usopp and Nami are destroyed by Oars, Luffy (in his Nightmare form) comes to the rescue. As Oars tries to obliterate Luffy with a Gomu Gomu no Rifle, Luffy stops it with only one arm, stating that there can only be one Luffy. Then, Luffy proceeds to pummel Oars, destroying what is left of the courtyard. Then, after showing his massive powers, Luffy seemingly finishes off both Oars and Moriah with a sideways Gomu Gomu no Storm. Oars, however, awoke, no longer under Moriah's control yet itching to continue the fight. Without Moriah's guidance, Oars was significantly weaker and unable to stretch, so he was taken out by a combination move by the Straw Hats, ending with Luffy using Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka, shattering Oars' spine and paralyzing him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 480 and Episode 373, Oars is paralyzed. As the Rolling Pirates celebrate Luffy's apparent victory, Oars wonders why he can't move, despite that the blow didn't have any harming effect on him (as zombies cannot feel pain). However, Luffy's shadow is finally removed from him by a reawakened Moriah, finally killing (or more accurately said taking back the life from) the special zombie. Major Battles *Oars vs. Zombie Generals *Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates. This has several stages: **Oars vs. Sanji **Oars vs. Zoro **Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates (minus Nami and Luffy) **Oars and Moriah vs. Straw Hat Pirates (minus Luffy) and Brook **Oars and Moriah vs. Nightmare Luffy **Oars vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Brook Early One Piece In early drafts, Oda had Oars wear an afro.One Piece Manga, Databook 4, page 346. Sketches of Straw Hat Pirates becoming Zombies including early drafts of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper Anime and Manga Differences While it isn't specified happening in the manga, the anime expands on Oars' color scheme by having it appear differently before and after he escapes the freezer. Within the freezer, he appears as a grayer version of himself similar to how he appears on the eighth anime opening, while outside the freezer, he appears as he does on Vol. 48 of the manga. The color change as shown in the anime, is because of Oars' corpse defrosting and reacting to the outside air.One Piece Anime - Episode 350, Oars is shown with a grayer version of himself similar to how he appears on the eighth anime opening. While nothing noteworthy happened to Oars between after he defeated the General Zombies and when he returned to Moriah originally in the manga, the anime expands this by adding a scene wherein he journeys to the edge of the island and takes a little dip in the moat between the island and the walls surrounding the island. This is rather interesting as he amazingly dove in without swallowing too much of the sea water, an act that would have accidentally purified himself.One Piece Anime - Episode 358, Oars takes a little dip and amazingly comes back out without accidentally purifying himself. Translation and Dub Issues The Japanese characters used for the giant zombie's name (オーズ) are the same as those used for the Japanese rendition of the Norse God, Óðr. However due to the inability to translate the name to an understandable English equivalent, Óðr was generally not used in most early fan translations. The two most popularly used names that are used for the giant's name, prior the official romanzation, however were Oz and Odz. Though either can be used, both were however slightly inaccurate in varying degrees. Though initially unknown, the official romanization of the giant's name was later revealed to be Oars as written on a sail of a gigantic ship commanded by Oars' descendant, Little Oars Jr.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 551 and Episode 460, the spelling of Oars' name is revealed on a ship belonging to Oars Jr. Merchandise As a major arc character, he is in the fan merchandise. Oars has been featured in the Ichiban Kuji One Piece with Nightmare Luffy. He was recently released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series. Trivia *In a response to a fan who asked if Oars is a giant from Elbaf, Oda responded that Oars is a giant, but he is unusually large even by giant standards and not of Elbaf origin. Oda explained that Oars is like those people who are really huge, and that Oars came from one of the many islands around the One Piece world that have giants inhabiting them. *When Oars briefly believes he is a robot after finding his stomach is a cockpit, not only does he call himself Oars Bomber, but in the world of Chopperman, Luffy is called Luffy Bomber (this is referenced in the anime, when Chopper, donning his Chopperman cape, utters Oars Bomber in shock). References External Links *Óðr - Wikipedia article about the Norse God which Oars' name in Japanese, (オーズ, Oozu), is apparently based on. *Devil - Wikipedia article about Oars' horror theme. *Giant (mythology) - Wikipedia article about giants in mythology. *Ötzi the Iceman Wikipedia article about Ötzi the Iceman. Site Navigation it:Odr zh:魔人歐斯 Category:Giants Category:Zombies Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters